Ten Minutes: Characters
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Every chapter is a different story from a different character's point of view, written within ten minutes. Manga Spoilers Included.
1. Haibara Ai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Haibara Ai**

Ai coughed, her throat was burning and she herself thought that she wouldn't take this flu any longer. She had to get sick just now when she planned to face her neighbour, Subaru Okiya, correction, Moroboshi Dai.

Did they thought, she was stupid, and she would never find out the truth behind so great curry cooker in his pink apron? Ai concluded that they were otherwise they would tell her right away.

Ai tried to rise from the bed, in vain.

_God! Where is Agasa with a medicine?_

It passed... Well, the time actually stopped for Ai due her sickness. It seemed like long hours since Agasa left to the pharmacy.

Ai groaned with the frustration as she had to lay on the bed, and there was no one with her. She was a loner type of person, but there were moments where she wanted or needed to talk to someone. However, it wasn't possible, now. Conan together with the detective boys, Ran, Kogoro and that boyish girl, Sera, had been invited by Sonoko, to a water park. Of course, Ai couldn't go, because of her flu. And since everyone had gone; Ai had to take care of herself, at least, until Agasa would back.

Her thoughts wandered back to Moroboshi Dai. Why had he been disguising as someone else? And why had he been living next to her? He had been a spy in the Black Organization. His aim had been to get to the high member, Gin, which he failed at.

Ai still could remember her sister's sad face after Moroboshi, Akemi's boyfriend, fled. Ai had been angry at Dai for making her sister hurt, but fortunately Akemi had regained her happiness in a short time. It had been one of the traits that Ai envied her sister. Akemi couldn't stay angry or sad, for too long, at least, she hadn't showed these emotions.

It had passed not even a week since Dai had been discovered as a spy, and Akemi already had been carrying on her life like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got this idea for fanfiction where I basically spend ten minutes writing a chapter from a different character's point of view. My aim is to write chapters from all characters, included in filters, point of view. **

**Basically, what I do is, I sit on my chair, turn on the stopwatch on my phone and I type in whatever come to my mind for ten minutes, from a specific character's point of view. There is no planning before the writing or musing during the writing. I simply just write. I only edit grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. But I don't edit a plot of a chapter, even if during editing I find what I wrote boring, weird, implausible, etc. I leave it as it is, only correcting grammar mistakes and removing the last sentence, if it's unfinished.**

**The chapters are one-shots so there won't be any connections between the chapters.**

**Characters with the two identities, I will treat separately. So next character will be Miyano Shiho. **

**I'll try to post chapters, everyday. **


	2. Miyano Shiho

**Chapter 2 **

**Miyano Shiho**

Shiho took a sip of her coffee while watching her son running around holding a plane toy. The corners of her lips went up. Seeing her little boy so happy and full of life could only make her keep smiling. She touched her belly and thought, _cannot wait for you to come to this world. _

She and her husband were excited on the news of them having another child. Their family would become bigger, soon. Although, Shiho still didn't know if she would give birth to a girl or to a boy. She actually, hoped for a girl. She hoped that her son, Natsu would treat his younger sibling right.

Shiho had read and had heard from people that older siblings can be jealous of their younger siblings as parents need to put more time on them, but Shiho didn't think that it would be the same case with Natsu. Shiho and her husband had taught Natsu that it was important to share with others and that Natsu wouldn't always receive what he wanted.

Shiho heard the door opening. Natsu immediately ran towards the hallway where he jumped in his father's arms.

"Hello, buddy, did you miss me?" he asked his son.

"Yeah daddy, did you arrest some criminals?"

"Not today," Rei responded.


	3. Koizumi Akako

**Chapter 3**

**Koizumi Akako**

Akako had just one goal and it was making sure that all men on the planet, or in Japan, for now, would love her. She succeed in it. Almost.

There was one guy who wouldn't fall for her, and she hated it. Why was he resisting her charm and what was most important, how could he do it. She was the most beautiful woman who was walking on this planet. All men just wished to serve her but not him.

_Damn that Kaito. He would be mine!_

Akako was charmed by Kaito. He was unique and that what Akako liked about him. She also found herself to care for him, though she didn't admit it. She couldn't show that she cared too much, because people could get advantage of it.

However, she knew that Kaito, who also was Kaito Kid, wouldn't take advantage of her. She actually was jealous of Aoko. Kaito loved Aoko and he always would. She wished to be loved by someone as Aoko was loved by Kaito.

She would be extremely happy if Kuroba Kaito would fall for her as other men did. How couldn't he fall for her. What would she have to do to claim Kid as her. Should she starts act like Aoko? No, she had no skills for it. She didn't thought of a plan to seduce a Kid, yet, but she knew that she would succeed. Lucifer would help her to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize if I did something wrong with Akako's character. I'm not too familiar with Magic Kaito's characters. I watched and read Magic Kaito, though I'm not sure if read and watch or chapters and episodes, but I cannot remember much of it. I actually looked at Akako's wiki page before I wrote it, because honestly I don't remember her much from Magic Kaito. **


	4. Miyano Akemi

**Chapter 4**

**Miyano Akemi**

She couldn't believe it. Dai Moroboshi was actually a FBI agent, and he was just using her to bring down the organization. Akemi felt betrayed and hurt. She loved him, very much. She would do anything for him, but she was no more than a puppet in his hands.

She should go to Gin or any other organization's member and told them about how Dai had been a big liar and fooled everyone in the organization, but she decided against it. She just couldn't do it. The love that she felt for him, prevented her from doing it.

She knew that Dai pretended to love her, so he could get into the inner circle and destroy the organization, but she hoped that maybe, he felt something for her, anything.

The Black Organization had been doing terrible things to others. Many innocent people suffered, because of them, but Dai had been here, so no more people could suffer. She was actually glad that Dai had been here, maybe, he would succeed in arresting the organization, and she and her sister would finally be free.

Akemi loved her sister, very much, but she was spending too much time on creating that drug which was probably for killing people. Shiho deserved much better life than this. Maybe, Dai would help them. She didn't want anything bad happen to Shiho. She wanted her sister to live a normal and peaceful life. Akemi could enjoy her life as everyone else.


	5. Andre Camel

**Chapter 5**

**Andre Camel**

It was his fault. The mission had turned out to be a big failure, because of his big mouth. Why he even had shouted to this old man, he should know that it would reveal who Akai really was, and he no longer could spy on Black Organization's members and what more, he could forget about meeting the high member, Gin.

Andre sighed heavily as he put down his beer bottle, which was probably his third or maybe four. He didn't count.

"Are you still wasting your thoughts of what had happened?" Andre turned his head aside. Akai sat next to him. His face didn't show any emotions. He just blankly stared at him.

"I'm so sorry, Akai. I was so stupid. It's all my fault. If you and other FBI agents want me to quit, then I will, you know what, here have my badge. I quit." Camel took out his FBI badge, but to his surprise, on Akai's face appeared a smile.

"It would be fully unfair to blame one person for everything, don't you think."

Camel looked confused, but before he could answer, the bartender approached them.

"Bourbon, for me," Aka ordered.

The bartender poured bourbon into the glass and gave it to Akai.

"I don't understand. It was all my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Responds to the reviews. <strong>

**Akai4Ever: I guess that how much I can write during 10 minutes, but thank you for your review :). The aim of this story is to write a chapter for every character as they appear in the filter search of Detective Conan Fandom. Considering that Akai is down in that list, it will take some time, before I write a chapter on him, but there will be one :). **

**Detective Kitty: Thank you for your review :). About making it deeper and add figurative language, no promise on this one. As I've stated in my first chapter's notes. I write for ten minutes, first things that come to my mind, so I don't really think about how to make it deeper, I simply just write. **


End file.
